Attaractions
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: He was attracted to her and he wasn't sure what had caught his attention in the first place. [Fem!Harry x Giotto]
**Attractions**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **One-Shot**

 **Summary:** He was attracted to her, and he wasn't sure what had caught his attention in the first place.

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain** Fluff I think… and a bit of mature scene till the ending.

 **Author's Note:** I wanted this pairing… I made it happen because I couldn't find one… enjoy!

* * *

He wasn't sure what had attracted his attention to her.

Was it the deep red locks that seemed so out of place on the ball? Curls that bounced at every step she took; every twirl she spins.

Or was it the smile that decorated those pale pink lips? Smiling around and laughing brightly, as she spoke to the young children, captivating them what seemed to be a story that talked about emotions, giving the story life.

Or was it those emerald eyes of hers? Eyes that made the most treasured gems seem so dull compared to them. Eyes that glittered with life and happiness, however, they told stories of a long life lived.

"Ciao, Signora Potter-Black."

"Ciao, Signore Vongola." She responded back, thick accent played in her Italian, smiling at him brightly and welcomed.

He wasn't sure, but he was sure that she was a fresh of air when he spoke to her.

 **X**

The more he talked to her, the mere attraction grew into something more. Something that ignited life to become a beauty of art every second spent with her.

The mischievous smiles that played her lips as she played jokes on him.

The tinkling laughter that rang the air when _he_ made her laugh with his and family's antics around the ever growing vigilantly group.

The glow on her face as they talked endlessly about life till the sun slowly sunk away from the sky and the moon along the stars came to live. Bringing ideas, sharing stories and simply enjoying each other's presences.

 **X**

It wasn't until the end of summer and at the beginning of fall – that the slow attraction becomes a bundled of feelings that made his heart skip a beat and his stomach churn at every smile she sent his way.

It was the loving nature that she showed to the orphaned children they visited together. Showering attention and love to the children she visited.

It was the way she was free-spirited, ignoring the strict ladylike behaviors, protective of those that were defenseless and a fighter for what she felt was right.

It was her stubbornness that wouldn't sway for anything that wasn't what she believed, that strong sense of justice and morals that made her hold her ground against the Lords and Ladies of the upper-class.

It was her bold and brave personality that kindled those feelings, making them grow stronger at every passing second he watched her burn brightly.

 **X**

The beginning of soft lingering touches.

The beginning of bumping closer and closer into each other's space.

The beginning of lingering stares into the eyes.

The beginning of the long goodbyes before actually leaving each other's presences.

 **X**

He enjoyed her reaction when he asked to court her.

Her face cover in a soft blush, the freckles that scattered across her nose lit up. Her eyes were glittering with shock but held that longing and love in them.

 _"_ _Yes."_

The soft whisper that she spoke, a gentle smile slowly easing into her face as the shock slowly faded away. It was that giddy feeling that they both felt in their stomach as they both confirmed the emotion they have been dancing around.

He enjoyed the warmth of her hand, how small and soft they felt in his larger and rough ones. Enjoyed the feeling of her tracing the burn marks, how it sent tingles down his spine – watching her as she pursed her lips but still held that soft look as she caressed them.

He enjoyed their first kiss. How hesitant, but yet so longing. How tender and warm lips are press against his. The blush decorating her face brightened when they separated pulled strings in his heart. The way she shyly looked at him underneath her long eyelashes, before pushing herself against him; pressing her lips once more and becoming braver and bolder as the seconds ticked away.

He enjoyed the warmth of her body pressed against him, holding her in his arms as they watched the mark of a year ending and a new one to come.

He enjoyed the reaction on her face, where they once stood – two years ago, asking her to court him, however, this time, he was kneeling on his knee asking her hand in marriage. The tears that fell on her face, as she opened and closed her mouth before nodding her head. _"Yes, yes, I will marry you, Giotto."_

 **X**

When she spoke to him before they wedded, told her of magic existing, he could only stare at her emerald eyes, a nervous wreck she looked. Holding onto his hand tightly as she nibbled her bottom lip.

 _"_ _Giotto…"_

 _"_ _I trust you… I trust you that I fell in love with you and magic was never in the equation."_

It was as the tension left her body, how she cried into his chest and _thanked him_ for trusting her. Pulling her into a tight hug, he knew deep down; magic had nothing to do with the strong attraction.

It was all her.

And that attraction grew more.

When he marvels her body, kissing it softly. Enjoyed the way she moans his name in a husky whispered as he kissed his way, memorizing every inch of her.

The way she just glowed underneath him as he took her for himself completely.

 **X**

It was that attraction that created the deep raw emotion he felt for her; allowing for it to grow more as time passed.

As she stood by him when he was betrayed by one of his own, how she gave him something to look forward once they settled themselves away from their past and began anew in a whole new country.

It was that attraction that made him fall in love with her; that had allowed him to have his child by someone he deeply loved.

Creating a life together.

He was still attracted to her after the birth, that gentle glow on her melt all the nervousness he had when he approached them with their child in her arms.

"Our son." She whispered to him as he sat down next to her, putting in arm around her shoulders and carefully pulling her into his side, pressing his lips on top of her head, smiling at her. "Si Harriet, our son." He whispered back. Basking in the love he had for his wife and newly born child.

 **Fin.**


End file.
